The Koenos Region
by TurboAce
Summary: After an earthquake has happen all the regions have collided together and mixed together to form a new region named Koenos, travel with Ash for him to become the best he can be, later follow May as she finds Ash in this colossal region
1. Best Friends Part 1

**Friends to the end part 1**

**Ages:**

**Ash**: 9

**Misty**: 9

**Brock**: 10

**May**: 9

**Max**: 7

**Dawn**: 8 ½

**Iris**: 9

**Cilan**: 10

"*yawn*" as the young boy wakes up,

He did the standard routine of washing up, brushing his hair getting dressed but he doesn't seemed to like to brush his hair

"Well I better go talk to my friends" the young boy named Ash said

He walks to the desk in his room with his PC and turns it on and gets on the internet to chat with his friends over the world

"Let's open the poke chat" Ash said he looks to see all of his friends are already in a group video chat "Wow everyone's already online!"

"Hey look I'm getting group request from them I better accept it before I go out to hang out with Gary" Ash said as he clicks the accept button and gets a surprise

"Happy 8th Birthday Ash!" all his friends said in unison

"Thanks guys!" (blushing slightly) Ash said scratching his head sheepishly at the surprise

"Hey Ash did you get my gift in the mail yet?" The bluenette girl named Dawn asked

"I sure did and I love this pokeball and the ball capsule that came with it" he said motioning his hand holding a poke ball with a ball capsule on it showing everyone the pokeball with the ball capsule equipped making it look a little purple rather than red

"*sigh*" Ash's other friends said in unison once again

"What's wrong you guys?" Ash asked

"Well I got you a dusk ball" Brock the pointy haired tanned colored boy said.

"I got you a net ball" the orange haired girl Misty answered.

"Me and max got you a ultra and great balls for your birthday" the brunette named May said with her younger brother Max on her lap

"I got you a nest ball" said the green haired boy called Cilan

"And I had gotten you a luxury ball" said the dark skinned girl with purple hair named Iris

Ash then sees a box of pokeballs next to him

"Oh now I see them" Ash said slightly embarrassed he didn't see them before, he gets up from the PC to grab the box of pokeballs

"How did we all have the same idea?" Dawn asked

"I have no idea but we all knew that Ash loves Pokemon so I guess we wanted to get him something related to that" Brock replied

"Since they're special gifts I'm going to catch a Pokémon in them that represent you when I'm older, so what's your favorite Pokémon?" Ash asked "You're first Brock" Ash said

"Any rock type looks cool for me" Brock said,

"Because you are the son of the pewter city gym leader" Ash said.

"Yes I do" Brock happily said

"Ok how about you Misty?" Ash asked

"Any water types of course" Misty said like it was most obvious thing in the world.

So what would happen if I caught a surskit" asked Ash always loving his friend's reaction

"You better not, you know I hate bug types" said Misty folding her arms

"But its also a water type your favorite type" said Ash

"Shutup Ketchum" said Misty ending that conversation

"Whatever, so how about you Max." Ash asked his young friend.

"Treekco" Max said.

"Why Treekco Max?" Asked ash

"Because grass types are awesome" replied max

"Ok what's yours Dawn? Ash asked his 4th friend

"I would have to say an Eevee it's very cool to have but not my kind of pokemon." said Dawn

"Why not?" Ash asked confused.

"Eevee doesn't suit my style of a pokemon and it doesn't seem like the contest type to me" Dawn said.

"Alright whats your favorite eeveevolution?" asked Ash to Dawn who was in her thinking pose

"I would have to say espeon" said Dawn

"Ok May you're up next." Ash said

"Ash you know I don't like Pokemon like that" May said.

"Well what Pokemon do you like looking at then? Ash asked.

"Pikachu it's so cute and cuddly and..." she said blushing since she knew she was going to start rambling about pikachu so she promptly kept quiet

"What about you guys" asked ash to Cilan and Iris

"I don't care just get whatever fits your tastes" said Cilan

"Same as Brock as long as you get a dragon type" said Ir

"Ok I'm going to catch Grovyle with a great ball, a water type with a net ball, a rock type with a dusk ball Espeon with a poke ball, and Pikachu with a ultra ball, any Pokemon with a nest ball and an dragon type with the luxury ball" said ash

"Why are you doing that?" Misty asked

"So that when I start my journey each Pokémon reminds me of each of you" Ash said with a smile.

"That's so sweet Ash"said Dawn

"Thanks" Ash said

He then wrote down the colored poke ball the Pokémon and the person's name on a sheet of paper then put in his pocket for safe keeping

"So what's your favorite Pokémon Ash?" Asked max

"My favorite Pokémon is…"

Just then the house started to shake, Ash's laptop cut off, he then fell and hit his head on the window and knock him out cold, A little later after the earthquake Ash's mom Delia ran up to her son's room and saw him knocked out and carried him out the house to a nearby hospital

******At the hospital**

"Is he going to be okay doctor?" Ash's mother asked.

"Yes, but I have some bad news the" doctor said

"What is it doctor?" asked Delia

"He's going to be in a coma for at least a year Ms. Ketchum" Doctor said.

* * *

K-Kanto

O-jOhto

E-hoEnn

N-sinNoh

O-unOva

S-kaloS


	2. Ash's Journey Start

**Start of the Journey**

**6 months later**

**Hospital **

'Come on Ash wake up soon I don't want your dream to vanish because of this coma' thought Delia sitting by her son's bed side in he hospital

And just like that Ash's eyes started to open, squinting because of the light he can hear his mom call the doctor over, he then slowly started to sit up

"Wow young man you've made an incredible recovery you woke up in half the time you were expected to" said Doctor "And it seems you are moveable but we still need to run some tests on you"

"Ash there are some things you missed but I can list a few of them if you allow me to" said Delia

"Sure thing mom!" said Ash

"Well during that earth quake Kanto, Johto Hoenn Sinnoh and Unova have all merged together to form one country" said Delia

"What!, what do you mean?" asked Ash

"Yes but it wasn't just shifting them over together some pieces broke off and joined other parts for example castelia city from unova which would have been towards the south is now more in the center and pallet town instead of in the middle is more west than it was making it closer to where Hoenn would be" said Delia

"So everything has changed, so wait what about the pokemon league and all the pokemon?" asked Ash

"The pokemon league had to go through some changes as well since having around 40 gyms and 20 elite four members is way to many a select few were chosen to stay being gym leaders and elite four members while the other gyms are now for fun and good training luckily they all still get funded as usual, all gyms that count towards the pokemon league will have this symbol on their gym" said Delia holding a book which had the symbol on it, it was a pokeball tilted with the white part being spiked

"So being a gym leader is harder than it was before, making sure you are the master of your type" said Ash

"Um Ash sweetie there is something else I have to tell you that I think you should know" said Delia started to look at the ground

"What is it mom?" asked Ash

"Pallet Town was moved to a remote location making it hard to support ourselves so I had to sell the house and we now live with Gary's sister" said Delia

"What!" said Ash

"I'm sorry sweetie I had used all the money to make sure they didn't take you off of live support" said Delia

"No need to worry mom" said Ash smiling "I'm going to be able to support us one day when my career as a trainer starts but until then I need to prepare for my journey since the world is all different now I have to *shudders* study"

His mom laughed at her son's not liking of bookwork but it pleases her to see her son up well

"Alright sweetie I will borrow some books for you alright" said Delia

* * *

**6 months later**

**Profesor Oak's lab**

Professor Oak moved his lab outside o Pallet town but is still able to get there with no trouble

"So Ash I hear you want to start your journey it seems" said Professor Oak

"Yeah I came hear for my starter Pokemon please" said Ash

Ash is wearing a blue with little white markings jacket shirt with a black undershirt underneath, he is also wearing blue cargo pants, with red high top sneakers and his hat which was red with a white pokeball marking on it (Ash's Kalos design but the shirt can open) he is also wearing a green backpack

"Well I only have one pokemon for you and I haven't officially caught it yet either so you will have to convince it to go inside your pokeball" said Oak showing Ash to the back he can see the pokemon who doesn't like pokeballs

"That right there is a Pikachu they are around the same strength of the original starter three pokemon Bulbasaur Charmander and Squirtle maybe a little stronger if raised right it can be stronger than there fill evolutions" said Oak

"Hey Pikachu I hear you don't like getting in your pokeball huh" said Ash kneeling down to get closer to Pikachu's level

"Pika" the pikachu replied

"Well if you come with me you never have to get in your pokeball you can travel with me by my side and see the world, battle, make friends and you can help make my dream come true of being acknowledged as one of the best trainers in the world" said Ash

"Pikachu" it said happily

"So all you have to do is to get in this Ultra ball once to register you as mine and no one else can try to catch you" said Ash taking out the Ultra ball from may and clicking the button to make it grow to a regular sized ball

"Pika!" it cheered happily hitting the ball and then being transferred into the ball by the red beam, it shook a few times in Ash's hands then it clicked signifying that it has been caught

"Yay! I just got my first pokemon" cheered Ash "Come out Pikachu!" throwing the ball up allowing Pikachu to come out

Pikachu came out a comfortably rested itself upon Ash's shoulder they exited the lab almost to the first route until Professor Oak and his mother stopped

"Wait Ash! Here are your 6 pokeballs and this is the most updated pokedex that covers all of the previous 5 regions pokedex (sinnoh) and this is an updated c-gear which includes the xtransceiver which allows you to talk and see with other people, the most updated map of the region, a watch , a radio, calculator, note pad, the pokemon list that allows you to check on your pokemon status, a dowsing machine, a stopwatch and an alarm clock (looks like c-gear but with features of pokegear, pokenav, and poketch)" said Oak catching his breath

"And I put a berry case some pokemon food and some cooking books for you in your bag" said Delia

"Thanks Mom and Thank you too Professor Oak I'll talk to you later when I reach the next town" said Ash walking away with Pikachu on his shoulder

"Pika Pi!" said Pikachu waving back at Delia and Oak


	3. Riolu vs spearow

**Note: I will not make a scene or chapter for every pokemon Ash catches so if some random ones come out of nowhere now you know why. However I will keep a current list of all the pokemon Ash has caught including the ones he has on hand and ones he leaves at home if a pokemon he obtains is the same species of pokemon as he has in the canon you are safe to assume that the way he caught them are similar if only minor differences such as location or who he may use to fight and etc... since I believe some of the ways he captures some are stupid**

* * *

**Viridian Forest**

Ash and Pikachu have been wandering down the forest trail trying to make it to the next town or city until sudden blue pokemon jumped out in front of them

"A Riolu?" questioned Ash whipping out his pokedex to get more information on the pokemon

Riolu It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.

The Riolu then started to immediately started to run away after seeing other pokemon, the other pokemon started to chase it down

Riolu while running had to stop at a cliff getting in a fighting position, a bunch of spearow then started to attack it held its own for awhile but the sheer numbers started to overpower it

Ash and Pikachu then decided silently to help the riolu

"Alright Pikachu use thundershock" said Ash making a path to riolu to protect it

"Riolu?" questioned the Riolu seeing him being protected by this boy and his Pikachu

"No worries Riolu you don't have to worry me and Pikachu will protect you" said Ash then a drop of water landed on his nose signaling it was starting to rain

Riolu not wanting to look weak stepped in front of Ash next to Pikachu the two shared a nod and both got in their battle positon with pikachu on all fours with cheeks sparking and riolu with his body slightly diagonal but his head facing the spearow with both his arms down

The rain was now coming down full force, Ash remembering that water and electric type moves are stronger in the rain

"Pikachu use thundershock on all of them" said Ash

Pikachu then jumped up and launched his thundershock attack that hit all of them, Riolu noticing the damage used copycat he started glowing yellow for a second then jumped up lik pikachu and used thundershock as well making all the spearow blast away

Riolu and Pikachu were feeling very proud of themselves, Ash went into his bag and grabbed some electric type and fighting type food and told them both to eat up

Pikachu ate the food pretty easily but Riolu hesitated to eat at all

"Riolu did you get yourself in spearows territory for food, if so you don't have to worry about that you can come with us and I'll be able to take care of you and Pikachu as well" said Ash making Riolu look up in surprise

"My dream is to become a strong trainer so I can have my own gym to make money for my family and plus I love pokemon and battling, and your a strong pokemon so why not want to help my dream come true" said Ash sticking out a pokeball in front of Riolu

Riolu started to think of all the fun he can have so he agreed and tap the pokeball being ingulfed in a red light into the pokeball shaking three times then clicking in his hands to signal he caught

"Yahoo! I just caught me a Riolu!"

"Pipikachu!"

* * *

**As stated up top I will not have a chapter like this for all the pokemon Ash catches but I will keep a party update at the bottom so people won't be confused too much**

**There are no levels in this story so don't count on Ash having a lvl 100 pikachu by the end since it won't matter like in the anime**

**Ash:**

**Pikachu**

**Riolu**


End file.
